Road Trip
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: AU Kagome Higurashi is at the age where she wants to see the sights of the world. She brings two close friends along who hate each other but have one thing in common... They want Kagome all to themselves. Has Kagome met her match? InuKagSess.
1. Is It Any Wonder?

**Inu Kaiba**: Hey guys, it's another story from Roxyfoxy and I. The point of view switches back and forth from Inuyasha to Kagome. It might be hard to understand at first, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

To make things easier (I know this is confusing), Kagome is in _italics_ and Inuyasha is in regular font.

* * *

_Finally, the end of the school year. Everyone was free from obeying teacher's orders, ready to plan out their lives and vacations. If I had to write an essay about my summer vacation, words wouldn't be able describe it. I wouldn't have enough paper or enough time to even put in the details. Let's just say it was something none of us ever wanted to talk about. I thought it was a cool idea to bring two close friends, but they hated each other. They both had more in mind with the trip then I imagined._

If the end of the school year had some special meaning, it was lost on me. School meant nothing to me. It was just an empty process I went through every day, excluding holidays, sick days, vacation and weekdays. Get up, shower, get dressed, prepare a meager breakfast, eat, grab shit, leave, and get to school. And all this must be done and achieved before a set time. I was just glad to see a vacation. Life wasn't anymore exciting than school -- video games, television, internet, music, sports... It got repetitive after awhile.

It was refreshing when Kagome suggested the trip. She didn't say who it'd be with, and personally, I didn't give a damn. Even if I knew, I still would have gone. Anything was better than this emptiness.

_"Inuyasha wait up!" It was like he was deaf, or had selective hearing, usually when he was with his group of guy friends. Usually if I even came near Inuyasha would just shrug his shoulders, which was a sign I was annoyance. Either way I chose to ignore his words, after all this idea I wanted to set into action couldn't wait. All I knew is I wanted him to be apart of it, and actually live a little._

I didn't want to hear her. And at first, I didn't. I was lost in my angst-y wangst-y thoughts that if I spoke aloud would label me. The labels; how I hated them. It was bad enough I was the loner jock. I didn't want to add emo to that title. That was what they called them. Those whiny, complaining, sickening things that dressed in all black; complained all the time about how bad life was, wear stupid make-up, too small clothes, cried a lot, and apparently bled black. Oh yes, and they self-inflicted pain upon themselves. It was not a label I wanted to be associated with.

When I realized she was standing beside me, I heaved an inward sigh. She could be annoying sometimes. Everyone could. I hadn't even realized I was walking with Miroku and the group. They usually chatted around themselves and ignored me when I got quiet. Sometimes I wondered if they only let me hang around because we were on the same team. We're all only human I guess, and just out to protect ourselves and no one else really. True, there's all that love shit, but shit is all it is.

I think too much.

I paused and turned around to look at her, knowing ignoring her would not do anything. She was not the type to be ignored. I fixed myself in my best 'I-am-annoyed-and-want-you-to-hurry-with-what-you-are-going-to-say' stance, and waited for her to speak her mind. This would probably take awhile. What was I getting myself into?

_"Sorry to bother you, but this couldn't wait at all!" I pulled him from the sidelines, close to the windows almost like this had been a secret of some sort. He already his eyebrows raised when he saw my happy-go-lucky self thinking it would have been better if he had ignored me. "Everyone has their summer vacations planned. Sango going on a trip with her uncle to some resort... Miroku is going to a beach with tons of girls. Doesn't surprise me. I think you and me should do something. We never spend time, and it's almost seems like you like it that way. Prove me wrong. I think it would be neat, and maybe someone else. So what do you say?"_

"No is what I say." I turned on my heel and walked away.

_'I love seeing the back of your head…' She thought, oblivious to him._

I didn't want to get involved in another one of her stupid schemes. This shit she pulled was pointless... Another excuse to drag me, her supposed friend, off to do something girl-y with her. I would just sit on the sidelines and sulk Watching paint dry was more exciting than being around her.

I got this feeling sometimes that she liked me as more than a friend. It wasn't very often, but there was one definite sign. She always seemed to want to spend time with me. Like that Miroku. I wondered if he was bi or gay, too. I wonder too much.

_"You really, REALLY know how to break a girl's heart, asshole! Look, you don't want to go on another trip with me because your leg got broken? I know that's exactly what it is. Look I promise, just trust me this time! We could go a nice road trip to a place of your choice. I just thought it was neat considering my parents just bought that RV and you're legal age to drive now."_

_There were crowds of girls and guys standing around us on the sidelines giggling and gossiping. Of course I was the one who caused a scene. Only because he wouldn't give me the time of day._

"What if I don't want to go anywhere? What if I want to stay here?" I snapped back, with my head still turned away from her.

_It was funny how he could bitch and complain all he wanted with his back facing the other way. It was typical of him, and a typical response. Some days I just wanted to praise him, and other days I wanted to throw him as far as I could see. He probably thought the same thing of me. I always giving into his selfish wants and needs, and plainly I wanted him to do something fun and exciting._

_Within a second my hand grabbed a hold of his wrist turning his body enough that his eyes could meet with my face. "Why not! I'm sorry if I asked you out of all people to come have fun. Instead you'd rather stay at home and be stupid and complain about how life passes you by. If you want to be stupid and stay here then fine I'll get some OTHER guy."_

_"Jealousy. What a wonderful thing..."_

"If you're going to be such a bitch about this, I'll go. Does that make you happy? You've already caused a damn scene! Besides, I doubt you could find anyone better than me to go." I smirked a little bit, to add insult to injury.

Although I hate to admit it, the statement is true. I'm popular. I'm on the major sports teams, especially football, soccer, basketball and hockey. And all the girls seem to love me for one reason or another, but they never come up to me. I guess the quiet, brooding attitude I put on for myself turned them away.

_I couldn't help but laugh. His ego was making up for something a lot smaller, that's all I could assume. Then again, there were a lot of things said about him, from the girls he adored. His head couldn't have been up any higher, making me feel so small, so useless. He knew I hated challenges, only because I couldn't keep my mouth shut or walk off on times like these..._

_"I'm not being a bitch. You'll thank me when this is done and over with, trust me. I can find someone. I mean, I've already got someone in mind, but it's for me to know and you to find out later. Trust me, you know this person fairly well. Then again, you know everyone fairly well. So have fun finding out who it is."_

I wanted to know what was so funny, I really did. I put two and two together and figured she thought I had an ego. If I had anything in this world that was one of the things I did not have. You think I like having all these bitches cling to me as if I was their Jesus, God and Joseph all rolled into one? But, how would she understand that? She was so plain, so ordinary. She never suffered, just breezed along like she was floating on a cloud.

"There'll be nothing to thank you for, except the goddamn misery, pain, and the bills for ibuprofen. Oh yeah, and my parents will probably want you to pay for the funeral when I either get us into a car crash and die, or commit suicide from the agonizing boredom this trip will cause. Try your best, but no matter how hard you try, no matter where we go, no matter what you come up with, I won't be having fun, sorry. Oh wait, I take that back. I'm not."

_'Ignorant bastard,' was all I could think in my head. I thought for a minute I had said it out loud, because he turned to me at that moment, gazing at me with his dark chocolate brown eyes that looked wider then usual. The bell had finally rung, instantly cutting off the conversation. I could only sigh, knowing I was late for my last class. "Trust me, you'll have fun. We're bringing one more person for sure... I'll let you know by tonight, possibly tomorrow. Try not to get all mad at the world either."_

_I tried my best to look like nothing was going to get the best of me, that he would be the last person to be able to get under my skin. Truthfully he was the first person, if anything. That's when I turned on my heel and stormed off, muttering with anger. All I wanted was to be a close friend with him, and all he wanted to do was make up excuses for himself._

I hated the fact that she could get under my skin, but I would never let her know. But god, she looked hot from behind like that...

I'd die if I ever said that out loud.


	2. There She Goes

**Inu Kaiba**: To make things easier (I know this is confusing), Kagome is in _italics_ and Inuyasha is in regular font.

* * *

_"I can't believe him!" I stormed off carrying my books that were now flying out of my hands. I wanted to turn back to give him a dirty glare, but it was too late. I was already half way to class, and he was probably gone either skipping, or venting his anger on another person in the classroom. Thanks to him I was late, more then half an hour. _

_The last thing wanted was to lose that perfect attendance award. I know if he heard me even say that, he'd called me a loser for sure._

"There's no point in going now, not after that bitch made me so late..." I muttered to myself. I headed out to the bleachers and crawled underneath them. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but going a few days without food would rid me of the extra pounds that made it so difficult to get beneath the damned things. Carefully, I went through my pockets and retrieved the box of cigarettes and the lighter I pick pocketed off my friend Miroku. The sucker was probably wondering where all his stuff went. If he ever found out, I'd be in deep shit... Which is why I wouldn't get caught.

_There was me standing there like an idiot in the hallway. It was exam review day, and I missed the most important day that was close to the end of the year. It wasn't even worth walking in late, after all everyone would be surprised and I'd feel guilty and sit there and think of ways how I was going to pay Inuyasha back for ruining my life. It was then I took my hand away from the door and laughed at myself._

_Maybe skipping could be fun. I mean I never even attempted it. Even when Sango begged me at least a dozen of times. Inuyasha was probably in class anyways digging his pencil harder into the paper, and then there would be me, strolling, doing whatever the hell I desired. "I'll just go out into the soccer field. Lay myself down and forget my worries."_

I took a long puff of my cigarette and wondered what Kagome was doing. "She's probably walking in class and apologizing many times for being late, and then sitting down and scribbling notes as quickly as she can. What a perfect loser. She's so good at that. She avoids all the fun in life to study, the parties, the dates, the music, the drugs, the booze, the sex... All that good stuff and all she can do is study. She doesn't even shop like normal girls! She just wears that same dumb uniform day after day. I wonder if she even showers..." I was so wrapped in my free flowing speech; I barely heard the foot steps behind me until they were right there.

_Finally, I walked into the blinding sunlight. It was so neat to see the whole school area empty, even the soccer field. That's when I placed my smile on my face and decided to sit on the bleachers. "Ha, what a loser Inuyasha. I'm so cool. What a bastard. He's so cocky." That's when I realized another person was with me, and I wasn't completely alone. I adjusted my eyes enough to see who it was sitting there. I know he didn't notice me, so I quietly moved over in curiosity and that's when I noticed the dark long black shirt, and the messy long black hair. There he was. My anger was already building. How dare he have the nerve to follow and taunt me. It would be just like him to do such a stupid thing._

_That's when I curved a smile on my face. Carefully and quickly I placed my hands over his eyes, and that's when it was a reaction I did not expect._

Bad memories resurfaced when the hands covered his face. They were soft, but just like the hands of the attacker of long ago. Her... That rapist from his past... She'd called him such a cute kid, offering him some candy and when he began to feel sleepy, she put her hands over his eyes. She had called herself a 'Jehovah's Witness' and she told him she had raped him in the name of God.

He never believed in God again after that, and he spit at the Jehovah's Witnesses. They yelled at him, until they saw his face and grew quiet in understanding. Though the story of his rape had never been publicly released, the Jehovah's Witnesses had apparently been informed and given such a good description of him that they could recognize him by his face. Perhaps they had pictures? But, did he really look that much like his old self?

He hated looking in mirrors after that, because the mirrors reminded him of her. After the lady had raped him, she had called herself Louise he remembered, she had made him look at himself in the mirror, and to this day he still saw a crying, scared little boy looking back at him every time he looked.

Frightened that Louise had escaped custody, and come back for round two, roughly ten years later, Inuyasha hurled his attacker to the ground. He sat on top of her, hands curled around her neck ready to choke the life out of her if need be, but…

_That's when I felt my body smack against the board of the bleachers, with my hands fastened, and my wrists aching from his firm grip. I didn't understand what was going on. I didn't even have enough time to think. His body was directly over mine in an eerie hover, his lips so close to mine. I never felt so scared in my life. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and for a second I thought maybe it wasn't him. But the features were for sure unique to him, and only him._

_All that came out from me was a gasp. Nothing more._

When I realized who it was, my grip loosened, and I stood, not even recognizing the intimate position I had been in previously. I didn't care what she though. "Never. Do that again." I punctuated each sentence firmly, and spoke so quietly I could barely hear it myself. But I knew she heard. I turned, and I walked away, but not before adding in, "And don't talk about this either, or I might have to really choke you." With a weak chuckle, I kept walking. I had never once looked back.

_"Look like I'm sorry. I'm skipping and I seriously need someone to skip with. Now that I found you and all. Why are you so uptight around me?" I couldn't just let him walk away. It seemed almost childish and stupid. I knew there was something bothering him, just the way he carried himself across the grass. I knew for sure he was angry following him when I knew exactly I didn't need to be around._

_Then again I couldn't help being around him. That's just the way it was._

I couldn't believe she was serious. "I don't like you, bitch. Stay away from me. Or next time, I really will choke you. I don't need anyone to skip with me, and I don't need anybody but myself!" I stormed off in a fury. I didn't want to talk to her, or look at her. Truth be told, she scared me. She really, truly scared me. Besides, the only girl for me was Kikyou Motsuri, should I date anyone at all.

I would go find Kikyou. Kikyou skipped all the time. It was a wonder she was still IN the school, let alone still alive after all the guys she'd been with. She was only still in school because she slept with the male teachers, and she slid by her classes with the female teachers by going after class and picking up assignments. People expected her to get HIV, or worse AIDS. One of those STDs was so deserving of her. But Kikyou was extremely lucky- or stupid. Whatever the case, I was still madly in love with her.

_There he was storming off, and the way he snapped at me blew me away. He made me felt like one of those girls who attached to any suspecting guy. I didn't understand him fully. A lot of people didn't. The only one who bothered was Kikyou who was named the main attraction in our school. I had always seen her smoking never attending classes, and hanging out with crowds among the dozen._

_I didn't understand why he would walk away from me. There was something about him nobody could put their fingers on. Most people considered me crazy for even bothering with such a roughed up guy like him who seemed strange and hateful in people's eyes. Maybe I was out of my mind but there was something about him that caused my curiosity to heighten with every step._

_"Fine you be a jerk like that!" I hoped with that comment he'd come back and engage in some heated argument, a conversation at least._

I heard her. I didn't want to acknowledge her. But I knew she would bug me even more if I didn't say anything. She'd chase after me, screaming "Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that" and complain about how all I ever thought about was Kikyou, sports and sex. She'd stereotype me like all the other guys, and I didn't want her shit, even if she looked hot from behind.

My eyes scanned the ground as I walked, trying to think of a way to stop her from following. I saw a good sized rock on the ground and I thought, 'Hmm, what if... What if I threw that at her? Would she leave me alone then? I bet she'd be so scared of me and think I was so violent, she would!' Not even thinking, I picked up the rock and held it in my hand.

_Before I could say another word he stood there and finally stopped moving. His hand was curled holding what appeared to be a heavy object. I had another reason to run after him, and it wasn't just to make friends or get to the bottom of everything and pick things apart as usual. In my back pocket was his mid-term paper, and why I had it was a good reason. He had been in my art class and dropped it two weeks before. He had dropped that course to be with Kikyou, and it was amazing to see that he could draw like nobody else I had seen. He would've probably been mad that out of all people I obtained it, and read every single thing that was for his eyes only._

_"Please just wait! I have something I think you want. Just please stop running off!" I spoke with air hitting back into my lungs that caused me to choke for a second._

'She's still trying to talk, even after all I've said...' I acknowledged this in my thoughts, hands digging into the rock. If I squinted, it almost felt the rock fit the contours of my hand. It was a pretty big rock actually, barely smaller than my fist. 'Do I really want to throw this at her?' crossed my mind. But then, I remembered. She's an annoying wench. She's still trying to talk to me. And if I want to get rid of her, this rock is the only way.

Still, in my mind, I felt myself becoming attached to the rock. And in my mind, a single thought floated to the surface. Was I becoming attached... to her? The thought filled me with strange emotions, all twisted and tangled all at once. I didn't want to think about it. So, I threw the rock at her.

A thought occurred to me as the rock left my hand. Now, she would probably try even harder to follow me. That wasn't what I wanted. But fine, I'd just run away, avoid her... I don't care. Even if she was in shape, I wasn't named top of the track and field team for nothing. Even though Track & Field was for girls or homos. No matter what, I had to stay away from her. I would NOT fall for Kagome Higurashi. I hoped that single thought would stay that way. Just a thought.

I watched the rock as it flew straight at her. 'She looks like she's going to crap herself...' I thought to myself, but the rock hit her. Hard. I was a bit startled, as this was more than I had expected. But that was still ok. In fact, this was even better than he had expected. An unconscious Higurashi Kagome could not follow him. And perhaps, an unconscious Higurashi Kagome might not remember this?

I walked away. I didn't want to be blamed for this. Detention, suspension, expulsion... How would they punish me when they found out I threw a rock at a girl, particularly a girl who didn't deserve a rock the size of my fist thrown at her. It would be expulsion. Definitely expulsion. They would think of it as the only way to drive my actions through my skull, and boy, would it ever.

I picked up the pace. They were shit out of luck if they thought they could blame me!

_Before I could realize anything, an object came flying in my direction. I couldn't even make out what it was, but I felt it hit me, and hard. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a view of only the grass and Inuyasha's lower body that once stood dead still and was now in action in the opposite direction._

I couldn't go back in the school. They might suspect me. I couldn't go home. That would make it look even more suspicious. But so would being out here. Hmm. The only way to solve things would be.

I actually don't know what to do. And I'm scared. Because once again I've thrown myself in a bad situation that I can't dig myself out of. And I really wish I thought before I acted, like most people.

**---------------------  
Inu Kaiba**: I hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long to get out, it's been done for awhile but I forgot to post it.


End file.
